


and they were roommates

by gongtangie



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, allen is rejoicing because seongmin becomes his roommate, chocolate and ice cream room decided to swap roommates, jungmo is just softie, jungmo is very messy, jungmo lost too, minhee's having everything of it, seongmin lost again, woobin is a tsundere, woobin is very not messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongtangie/pseuds/gongtangie
Summary: woobin decided to not join their game of choosing which members switch rooms.
Relationships: Koo Jungmo/Seo Woobin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	and they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to ian for this prompt 😔💖
> 
> notes!  
> • chocolate room consists of wj, jm, and al  
> • ice cream room consists of mh, sm, and wb

"okay, rock, paper, scissors for each team. whoever loses gets to switch."

six of the cravity members huddled at the living room late at night. serim, together with hyeongjun and taeyoung, is already sleeping because he was very tired today and didn't want to her the sound of the door constantly opening and closing therefore the babies had to go with him. 

"do we really have to do this? this is stupid.", woobin said as he stood up and walked towards their room. "what a killjoy.", allen remarked. "i'm sorry. he's always in a bad mood like that.", minhee answered. "i agree to that too.", seongmin added.

"anyways, should we start?", jungmo said as the roommates huddled. "i don't know. won't the fans be confused? we already showed our rooms in our youtube video.", wonjin said. "nah, they're probably fine with it.", allen reassured. "fine."

seongmin and minhee looked at each other and started their match of best of five. "are you nervous, seongmin-ah?" "no, i kinda wanna lose." "why is that so?", minhee raised his eye brow. "because i get to be with allen hyung!" "oof."

"okay, let's start."

_rock, paper, scissors, shoot!_

minhee wins.

_rock, paper, scissors, shoot!_

minhee wins.

_rock, paper, scissors, shoot!_

seongmin wins.

_rock, paper, scissors, shoot!_

seongmin wins.

_rock, paper, scissors, shoot!_

_"_ oh dang it.", minhee said as he lied down the floor, his hand still stuck with rock meanwhile seongmin jumped in joy as he ran towards allen. "allen hyung, did you lose?", seongmin asked. "yeah, why?" "hooray!" 

without even hesitating, allen and seongmin ran back to the chocolate room and played like kids, leaving wonjin and jungmo alone. "so, which one of you lost?", minhee said as he went closer to the two. "it would be so funny if jungmo loses.", he continued. "we know he hates messy people.", wonjin added. "but i also wanna be roommates with him. i kinda wanna annoy him, you know, for fun!" "we'll see about that."

_rock, paper, scissors, shoot!_

in the next day, woobin was sleeping soundly on his comfortable bed. thanks to minhee's kind personality, he was given lots of plushies to surround himself with. plus, they were cute, which would fit woobin's aesthetic by a margin.

woobin tried to open his eyes but the bright light made him close them right away. his roommates know about his hate of bright light early in the morning, especially when you wake up. _minhee's probably outside, because i can't hear the tapping of his phone. hmm._ "seongmin-ah, turn the light off please.", woobin murmured.

no response.

 _that was weird, he didn't respond._ he tried to call again and again. "seongmin, turn off the lights please." there was just silence. this _kid—_

"ahn seongmin why won't you—"

woobin stood up to see someone else in seongmin's bed. the figure was facing towards the wall with a blanket over their body. _that's not minhee, nor seongmin, right?_

he eventually turned the lights off after covering his eyes from the shine and he tapped on the person's shoulder. "uhm, hello?", woobin said. he was hesitating to wake them up because they were snoring lightly, not that it was bad or annoying. after a while, the person moved and faced towards woobin. "uh seongmin i didn't know you were sleeping yet, i'm sorry—"

"oh, woobin oh my god i forgot to turn off the lights for you."

woobin noticed the hair color. _that purple hair..._ "j-jungmo hyung?" "i remembered that minhee told me that you hate the light on in the morning so—"

"what are you doing in our room? i'm going to tell allen hyung—"

"what do you mean tell allen hyung? you can't do that!", jungmo said as he sat up the bed. "why not? you can't tell me what to do." "because i'm your new roommate!"

"WHAT!?"

"i refuse to enter that room unless you let jungmo hyung go out." woobin and allen were sitting down at the kitchen near the sink as they drank their afternoon coffee, looking after the kids since serim went out to buy groceries with seongmin. "i think that choice was amazing." "what makes you say so?", woobin asked with his left eyebrow raised up in curiousity because who would like someone messy like jungmo to be their roommate? "duh, i got to be roommates with seongmin!" "only you benefitted from their deal!"

"anyways, what did jungmo do in your room?" "what did he do? he left his lego figurines on the floor and i stepped on one of them this morning!", woobin answered, making allen spit out his coffee due to snorting. "oh my that is so sad i had to laugh.", allen said as he was laughing while woobin just snobbed at him. 

after they finished their coffee, woobin looked at the time at the clock. "it's still 2:30? boy does time flow slow today." "just put your mug there at the sink. i'll wash them together with the dishes.", allen said as he looked for a clean rag at the cabinet below the sink. "wow, you're the real one, hyung." woobin patted allen's back as a sign of thanks before leaving.

as he walked towards their room, he scanned the place around him to look for jungmo, but he wasn't everywhere. _oh no, this means that—_

"hey ya, woobin!"

"hyung, what are you doing on my bed? where are my plushies? don't you have your own bed? why are you—"

"shh. woobin-ah, just relax. i know you wanna take a nap, so i volunteer as your pillow!", jungmo said as he opened his arms while lying down on woobin's bed on all places. while woobin was about to snap while looking at jungmo, the latter on the other hand was admiring how cute woobin looked like when he was disappointed. 

"you're not comfortable like my pillows." "i may not be comfortable, but i can give you hugs! those darn pillows can't do that, right?" eventually, woobin gave up and slowly lied down on his bed, making sure that his back won't touch jungmo at all, but that failed once jungmo pulled him to a tight hug. "jungmo hyung, what the hell!?" "shh."

just like that, the two went silent for a while. woobin can't sleep for so long but jungmo on the other hand already placed his head on woobin's neck, smiling as big as ever. "hey, woobin-ah. do you wanna sign an agreement?" "who would ever sign an agreement with you? you break all promises.", woobin snapped back, clearly disappointed. "c'mon, woobin. if you let me sleep and cuddle with you the whole time, i'll keep the room extra clean~"

"i would rather step on your legos everyday than sleep beside you everyday." "woobin, please~? i really wanna hug something when i sleep, you know!" "i know, wonjin complains about it everyday." "he does!? i'm so going to scold him later!" even if woobin didn't want to, he actually laughed at jungmo acting cute. "see, you even laughed at me!", jungmo said as he hugged his bear much more tighter. "just because i laughed at your one joke doesn't mean i like to be with you always, for your information." "whatever you say."

after some time, woobin still couldn't sleep because he can hear everything in the room, especially jungmo's light snoring. trying to not wake his hyung up, he slowly faces to the latter's direction, only to see jungmo sleep soundly. _since when did he look this good?_ , woobin thought to himself as he scanned jungmo's face. "even if you're just around eight months older than me, it doesn't mean i'll listen to you always, koo jungmo.", woobin whispered to himself but was surprised when jungmo heard him responding with a "seo woobin, i heard that~" "what the—"

woobin's can't even take a nap with playful jungmo around, so what if he has to sleep every night? he was doomed. 

_seongmin, i want you back!!,_ woobin thought to himself.

 _seongmin, never come back!!,_ jungmo thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> if you found the reference to another fic i made you the real mvp 👌


End file.
